The Rise of the Argento Family
by The Grim Banana
Summary: Gin's parents have been killed by a Mafia. Now, he must form his own family and avenge their deaths for once and for all. OPEN OCs, please submit suggestions.
1. Chapter 1: Flames and Fear

I need more OCs, so please submit suggestions!  
Just use the form below...  
_

The day was warm and the sun was shining. School had went well and he felt full of energy. This had been a good day for Gin.  
As he strolled down the cracked down sidewalk, he felt satisfied with the day. He was also thankful his school chose to keep the traditional lunch break, so that the students could go home for lunch. He turned the corner-and screamed.

His simple one-story house was on fire. As he watched, a tall pink haired man flew out, strange green flames blasting out of hands, supporting him in the air. He raced toward his home, shouting for help. His mother, Ana staggered out of the house. He came screeching to a halt in front ofher. Ana moaned and collapsed. Gin lunged forward and caught her. "Mother!" Gin cried. "Run!" Ana moaned. "Who did this to you?" Gin asked. His mother smiled and patted his face. "You...were...always such a ...good...b-" Ana gasped in pain and inhaled. It would be the last breath she ever breathed.

The world had ended. Gin didn't even register the flames, steadily inching toward his position. In the background, low voices murmured comforting words, but they never reached his mind. His brain desperately tried to organize the blur of information flowing into his mind, but everything was confusing. Images flashed through his mind, homes and quilts and parks and ice cream cones. He tried to grab them, desperately holding on to memories that should have been coming. Shattered in an instant. Rage boiled inside of him, millions of hot irons burning through his skin. He screamed.

Firefighters arrived on the scene and dragged a screaming Gin away from the scene. The old man next door hurried out the door and tried to restrain Gin, muttering quietly under his breath. The boy was in a uncontrolled rage, a berserk, feral creature. The scents of blood, sweat, smoke and pain mixed together became so overwhelming the Chief of Police was forced to leave the scene to take a breather.

The old man, Felix, finally managed to get Gin under control. He spoke in soothing tones, repeating his relaxing mantra over and over again. "You're fine, it's okay, you're fine, it's okay..." he muttered, easing Gin into his home. Tears streamed down Gin's face. His body spasmed with sob after sob. Felix rolled his eyes. "Now, you listen here boy. I know who killed you're par-". A guttural moan escaped his lips and he collapsed, curled into a fetal position on the man's front door step. He fell asleep, his breathing slowing. Felix groaned inwardly. He wasn't an easy one. Felix doubted his initial thoughts would actually become a reality. The boy couldn't even walk all the way into his house, for heaven's sake!

Gin woke up on a small mat. He was in a small, nondescript room. It had no windows, one door and white walls, with absolutely nothing else. Despite his utter sadness, he couldn't resist chuckling at the sight of the old man, snoring loudly against one wall. Felix woke with a start. "You're awake!" he groaned. Gin nodded. "You said you knew who-" "Killed your parents, yes." the old man interjected. The old man sat back and conjured a pipe out of his sleeve. "Boy, have you ever heard of the Mafia?" Gin started "Why in the world would they do that? My father is a delivery man and my mother is a nurse." Felix smiled. "Your father used to have ties to the Mafia." he said. "Best escape driver there ever was. He was blackmailed, see, into working for them. He didn't want your mother to find out. They were in Russia at the time. Your mother was a ballerina, a rising star in that world. Your father couldn't upset her career, so he kept going. The family, the Arshavin Bratva, finally let him go and he came to Japan. Both your parents gave up everything. But the Bratva returned. I think they discovered he knew something he shouldn't, so they returned to kill him."

Gin felt strangely better. The heavy weight that was dragging him down had been lifted, replaced with a burning hatred. Now that he had someone to blame, he had a goal; to utterly destroy the Bratva. There was a knock on the door, and a police man entered. "Gin Watanabe? You're under arrest."

Felix was exhausted. After climbing the political ladder right up to the chief of police, he had finally managed to convince the man to let Gin go. A small amount of cash was thrown around, but it wasn't a major problem. He strode into the interrogation room . Gin looked up. His eyes were red and puffy. "They found your prints on a lighter near a gas tanks." Felix glared. Gin moaned. "It wasn't me! I brought it to Father last night, that's why." "I told them that." Felix said. "You're out, but from now on, you must do everything I say." Gin nodded dumbly. "Come with me."

_  
"WHAT! No." Gin shouted. "You must! I told you to listen to me!" Felix shouted back. "Listen to me! I don't care about any of this Flames of the Sky bullcrap, even if it is real! I'm not going to form a MAFIA! Not only is it wrong, it's impossible. It's so complex, I'll be destroyed before I even start!" Gin glared and sat down. Felix rubbed his forehead. "Gin? I didn't tell you something earlier. The reason your father got caught up in that mess was because of his blood." "What?" Gin asked. "Your grandfather was a Yakuza boss. Your grandmother was the daughter of a middle official in the Japanese branch of a powerful Mafia family called the Callavone Family. Your mother's mother was the boss of a small Bratva in Moscow, which dealed mostly with call girls. Your extended family is almost entirely composed of Underworlders. You have the blood of the Mafia in you!" Gin's jaw dropped to the floor. "And I'll help you." Felix explained. "And haven't I already explained that you won't be engaging in criminal activities. I call it a Mafia, but really it will only be a organization dedicated to destroying the other Mafia families." "I won't DIRECTLY be engaging in it, but it will happen." Gin exclaimed exasperatedly. Felix was tired of this. "BOY, LOOK! I bribed the chief of police. If you leave this city and let me be your permanent guardian, you won't be arrested. But, you will have to do what I say. Besides how else will you AVENGE YOUR PARENTS?" Gin looked as if he had been slapped in the face. Then, his face set and he stared right into Felix's eyes. And nodded.  
_

OC FORM:  
I need:

Name:  
Age and birthday (this takes place in 2012):  
Preferred weapon:  
Family:  
Opinion of mafia:  
Personality:  
Special talents (optional):  
Flame (sun, cloud, etc.): Traits I should know (Fave foods, color, etc.):

DON'T: Create an entire storyline just for him/her. Go too far over the line (no call girls, hermaphrodites, etc.)

PM me!


	2. Chapter 2: Beast and Beauty

I still need OCs!

His black boots hit the ground with a resounding thump. Men lining the alley instinctively cringed, trying to shrink themselves. He wasn't a very discreet person, never had been. The Mafia had killed his parents, raised him to become a killing machine, rumors said. Some claimed he was the spawn of the Devil himself. Many wondered about the inner workings of his mind. Was it a dark, desolate desert? No, it was a burning vat of rage, a eternally flaming fire pit. Wrong, it was a blind flash of bloodlust. Or perhaps it was nothing at all, just a blank white screen.

In truth, it was none of the above. His mind was a complex jumble of intense emotions. Feelings of pain and happiness that were thousands of times more intense than that of a normal man raged inside of him. They burned his skin, desperately trying to escape somehow, to fly out of his eyes and burn his enemies. But he had been trained. He did not yield to their call. He remained emotionless, cold.

He was not a bloodthirsty monster. He killed only those he had been hired to as a mercenary or those who tried to kill him or take his possessions. And yet, the world still only saw the bodies. His chainsaw was his only friend.  
Kazu Hayashi was his name and he waited for nobody.

He reached the train station. He planned to head for the Ramen-Pop Shop nearby, but he felt an unusual pull from the incoming train, so he waited. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but it felt important. The train screeched to a halt and passengers lolled down the steps and onto the platform. Kazu still waited. Then, something happened. A young, silver-haired boy stepped off the train with an old man. The boy turned, tilted his head questioningly at Kazu and then, he did the most unexpected thing. He smiled. Kazu stared. No matter where he went, he always seemed to have an aura of fear that surrounded him. But this boy stared straight at him and smiled! The oby turned. Kazu followed them out of the station. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

OC Form:

Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Age and birthday (this takes place in 2012):  
Flame: Weapon:  
Personality:  
Other Traits (Favorit foods, colors, etc.):  
Personal Opinion of Mafia:

PM me!


	3. Chapter 3: Craziness and a Chest

I still need OCs! T_T _  
Felix wasn't quite sure his address was correct. She changed addresses a lot. Warehouses, backstreets, shacks, mansions, even a castle once. She was always on the run from someone or other. This time, it was a small shop on a narrow alley way in Tokyo. It was her second time in Japan, on his count.

Kazu was strangely worried. He didn't even know him, but the raven-haired boy already felt a need to keep track and guard Gin. It wasn't love or attraction, just a strange magnetism. The boy had stared him down, completely unafraid of him. Him, of all people. His innocent naivety and apparent weakness would normally have disgusted Kazu, but his openness and welcoming was, even if Kazu wouldn't admit it, refreshing. So here he was, stalking the boy and his companion. What was happening to him?

Felix knocked on the small wooden door. While they waited, Gin assessed his situation, something his wonderful-and fake- father taught him to do when he was young. His location: dirty, shady, and scary. His personal hygiene: Dirty His mental state: exhausted and completely lost. His overall score: total disaster. Not bad for a kid who in the last 24 hours just found out his entire family was made up of mafia, was forced into forming his own mafia and had to sit through a 5-hour train ride.

The door creaked open and a high-pitched, childish voice invited them in. "Take off your shoes!" it said. Gin laughed inside. Who did she think they were, Americans? Why wouldn't they take off their shoes? They passed through a small room filled with useless junk. A large pink umbrella, a strange foot-sculpture and a giant chibi picture of an angry boy with a scrawl across his left sleeve. They walked into the shabby living room, which consisted of a small white mat, a sofa and a rocking chair that faced the wall. Felix smirked. "Losing your fashionable touch, eh?" he laughed. The rocking chair turned and a shocking woman glared at them. She had a shock of pink hair that fanned out under her head and giant sunglasses. She was not fat or skinny, nor was she short or tall. She was exactly inbetween. She wore an explosive rainbow-colored dress that resembled a giant potato-sack. Her hat was made of straw and covered with tanuki stickers and she had in one hand a giant chocolate-chip cookie. She upturned her nose in a dignified manner. "This is merely a small pitstop. Customs officers and airport security are such a hassle." she moaned. She suddenly noticed Gin. "Why hello dear!" she beamed. She whirled and flung a large butcher's knife at him. "Arrggh!" Gin screamed and ducked and the knife missed."You have good reflexes. Must be genetic! You're actually decent boss material! She giggled.

Gin was stunned. Felix hadn't even flinched and the woman acted like people threw knives at friends all the time. Mafioso were insane. Felix glared at her. "Princess, do you have it?" PRINCESS? THE WOMAN"S NAME WAS PRINCESS? Princess giggled. "Felix. Always so eager to leave. Yes, it's in the box in the front room. The jeweled one behind the signed picture from Oda." Gin stared confusedly at the two of them. Felix turned on his heel and strode into the fron toom. Gin glanced one more time at Princess then followed Felix out.

Felix grabbed the box and wrenched it open. He breathed a sigh of relief. Princess had a reputation for never leaving favors unpaid. He grabbed the box and literally dragged Gin out.

Kazu breathed a sigh of relief as well when the two men exited the dangerous-looking building. They seemed to be heading for the train station. This would prove troublesome, but he had a bit of money...

As Kazu lept off, Princess watched from the window. She saw dear Felix give Gin his number. Reading lips was so easy nowadays, with everyone speaking in such exaggerated fashions. She saw the dark-haired boy follow them. She saw the man in the dark business suit watching the dark-haired one and she saw the brown-haired boy reading the book across the street at the station and she knew they would all come together somehow. It wasn't magic, it was noticing things. And she noticed. That's how she survived.

_  
OC Form:

Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Age and birthday (this takes place in 2012):  
Flame: Weapon:  
Personality:  
Other Traits (Favorit foods, colors, etc.):  
Personal Opinion of Mafia:

I don't want: another "cool and silent" type, Cloud and Mist GUARDIANS! It's all right if they have that flame, as long as they aren't guardians.

PM me!


	4. Chapter 4: Trains and Trouble

WOW! I told everyone to PM me, so I never checked my reviews. Now I'm swamped. Some of your characters may be bad guys…..

Honda Ryo hated noisiness. It really pissed him off when he was just trying to enjoy the latest Nazomeita Brothers novel and someone just had to be as noisy as possible. He pulled off his glasses, rubbed them with his sleeve and ran a hand through his wavy brown hair. He groaned and looked down the aisle at the commotion. A silver haired boy was frantically waving at his grandfather, from the looks of it, who had grabbed a pale boy with a strange jade cross hanging on his chest. He groaned again and checked his watch. Four more hours and he'd be home.

To be honest, Felix was impressed. Normally, his gut would have kicked him if someone were following them, but this boy managed to keep himself undetected for the last 3-4 hours; a new record in Felix's book. He had talent. And potential.

The train ride had begun normally. Felix hauled the jewel-inlaid chest onto the train, drawing funny looks from fellow passengers. Gin followed him, still dazed by the events of the last 7 hours. He felt exhausted and Felix noticed. "Get some sleep. The train ride is about 4 hours, and then we'll be back in action." Gin stared. "But it'll be eleven by then! Shouldn't we be sleeping?" he exclaimed. "The Mafia world doesn't believe in night and day." Felix grumped. Gin moaned and turned to face the aisle. Felix's face softened as Gin's breathing steadied and he curled into ball on the seat. Felix tucked a blanket over Gin's small body and then closed his eyes. He was returning to the night after a long relapse.

Felix awoke to a quiet footstep. He wasn't a deep sleeper. He checked his watch; 9:00. He groaned rolled over- and saw the boy. He wasn't a particularly striking person; his appearance was fairly nondescript; a black bandana covering black hair, black pants, black shoes, black everything, really. A small jade cross hung over his chest. However, the boy literally radiated bloodlust in a way that would leave even the fiercest street thugs cowering. The boy was bent over the chest, searching intently for a way to open it. Felix pounced.

Kazu wasn't quite sure what hit him, but one moment he was bent over the chest, and all of a sudden he was being dragged away by a grumpy old man. The silver boy, Gin, was shouting and everyone was staring at them. The old man dragged him into the aisle and pulled him into the corridor, Gin following behind, protesting. "Where're your parents, boy?" Felix asked. "Don't have any." Kazu replied. Felix spat on the floor. "Should've know, from the looks of you. Why were you looking at our chest?" he demanded. Kazu glared at him. "I was looking for bombs." Felix gaped at him, and then burst out laughing. "Why" he guffawed "would there be b-b-bombs?" Kazu glared at him. Felix apologized. "How long have you been following us? And tell me: who do you work for?" "I work for nobody. And I've followed you ever since you got off the train." Kazu replied cautiously. "Why?" Felix stared, confused. "I….don't know." Kazu admitted, staring at the floor. Gin stared at both of them, totally lost. Felix nodded. "Leave." He said quietly. Kazu nodded, understanding and the two parties separated. Gin looked backwards at Kazu one more time.

Felix and Gin turned around- and were promptly shoved to the ground. A knife whistled by above their head and Kazu lay panting beside them. Felix looked at the ornate knife, eyes naturally gravitating to the small blue leopard stretched out along the hilt. "Hyou." he whispered, horrified. Gin and Kazu stared at him questioningly, but Felix was already dragging the two of them onto the floor. His eyes frantically searched the train. Hyou, the world's third best assassin, was known for his talents in crowds. A former magician, Hyou was very good at misdirection and confusion, making his victims desperately search for him, fear clouding their judgement. Felix groaned inwardly. In the end, most everyone wanted the chest. Beside him, Kazu was quietly watching those around him, his body angled protectively over Gin. Suddenly, he rolled, smashing Gin into the wall. He leaped up and brought his fist down toward a nondescript European man's head, but the man was already gone. He reappeared at the end of the aisle, holding a large canister. "Well done. Hold your breath!" he cackled as a strange blue gas began to leak out of the canister. The last thing Gin saw before he blacked out was the bright green eyes of a human leopard, slowly gliding in on him...

* * *

Kazu was a fast thinker. On the streets, no one stopped for you to think. So when the crazy magician started ranting about holding his breath, he didn't think, he just whipped off his bandana, wrapped it around his nose, procured his chainsaw and attacked. Hyou was at least 3 centimeters shorter than him, but the practiced agility and intelligent battle tactics of Hyou easily outclassed Kazu's raw, cold fighting style. Kazu pounced again and again, but each time he fell short of the assasin. Hyou seemed relaxed, almost lazily flicking away Kazu fists and parrying his chainsaw slashes.

Felix had managed to drag Gin into the corridor. The door at the other end was open, so he decided to wait until the gas cleared up. He watched, impressed, as Kazu repeatedly attacked Hyou, while still holding his breath. Every couple of minutes he would pop his head out the door for fresh air, and then dive back in. Kazu was unrestrained, but with training he would make a flawless hitman. Suddenly, Hyou disappeared with a pop. In his place, another cannister, filled with smoke. Felix watched as Hyou's shadow darted across the train toward the other door. He smiled, ducked into the car and tackled...Kazu. He heard a ghostly chuckle and whirled around. He groaned. The chest was gone.

* * *

**I still need Sun and Storm guardians, so please submit using the form from the last chapter! THANKS !**


	5. Chapter 5: Mystery and Murder

So...wow. I'm really overwhelmed right now. It's really nice that my first story is getting a decent reception. Basically, here's a run down: Gin's an ordinary kid, but his house just got burned down by the Russian Mafia, who were trying to kill his parents. Now he's with an old man named Felix who wants him to form a Mafia that will defeat the other families. They go to Tokyo and start getting stalked by a homeless mercenary named Kazu Hayashi, who's tall and wears all black. They visit Princess, a crazy lady who gives them a chest that everyone wants and now they're on a train and the chest just got stolen by a jerk named Hyou...

* * *

Ryo's train ride was becoming a living nightmare. Some blonde idiot let out sleeping gas and put everyone to sleep. Fortunately, Ryo had held his breath long enough, so he inhaled only a small amount of gas. When he came to, the room was filled with smoke. He watched as the two noisy guys dragged the silver-haired kid out the door. He felt a small breeze and turned. The blonde dude, now dressed in a suit and a small cap, winked at him and jumped out. Ryo shook his head and prepared to get off the train. Just then, the old man grabbed him and dragged him out the door. "Did you see the blonde man?" he shouted in Ryo's ear, as if Ryo couldn't hear him in the first place. Ryo pointed dumbly in the direction of the street. Felix took off, still dragging Ryo by the collar. "If you see him, tell me." Felix shouted.

Felix assessed his situation. This was a small town in the middle of nowhere. The main reason it even existed was as a train station fro peasants interested in going to Tokyo. The street was a bit crowded and filled with tourists stopping for a drink of water or a souvenir. Nobody would notice a tall blond foreigner running down the street. Instead, he asked street vendors if they had seen a large chest with several small blue stones forming stars on the lid. In the beginning, nobody seemed to have seen him, but as he got further into the street, the street vendors started remembering the strange man who was lugging the chest down the street. Finally, a young farmer told Felix Hyou had turned onto a small alley way a little ways down. He and Ryo went all the way to the end of the street, but still didn't find any alleyway. Suddenly, Ryo noticed a thin strip of shadow running down the street. The alley way was cleverly concealed behind a large trash can, so a typical passerby wouldn't have noticed it. Felix and Ryo slipped into the alleyway, tripping over a trash bag by accident. The alley was a dead end. They cross checked the alley six times, searching the entire floor for footprints. While Felix went back out check for other alleys, Ryo pushed every brick he could reach, checking for secret levers. He wasn't sure why he was even still here, but the mystery of the disappearing crazy blonde fascinated him.

Gin stood anxiously next to Kazu. Every five seconds he would try and call again. Still no answer. He sighed. His phone battery was almost gone and Felix still wouldn't pick up. Once more, he hit the call button. As the phone began to ring, he drifted off into thought. Maybe they got kidnapped. Or attacked. A boy was with them. He hoped he was oka-"Hello?" Felix's soothing voice instantly relaxed Gin. "Where are you guys?" Gin grumped. "Looking for Hyou!" Felix replied, a bit agitated. "The last train leaves in five minutes!" Gin shouted. Felix cursed and then spoke to someone quietly. A few minutes later, he came back on. "Okay, have Kazu get us rooms at that big hotel by the market. There's money in my bag. Then, call the number I sent to you. If a girl answers, tell her Ryo's not home, so have the yakimono in the fridge. If a woman answers, tell her Ryo's with a friend. Then get his luggage. It's under the seat." "Okay, but who's Ryo?" Gin asked. Felix chuckled. "The boy that's with me, silly." Gin said goodbye, explained to Kazu and started off, Kazu dragging the luggage behind him.

As they walked into the sunlight, Felix turned to glare at the alley...and promptly tripped over the garbage bag. The string came undone and out popped...Hyou. His vein bulged out, like bright purple snakes were slithering under his skin. His eyes were rolled back completely and his hands were clamped around his throat. Ryo gave a small involuntary shudder. "Amazing what pheremones and warfarin can do to you, huh?" Ryo looked up and his jaw dropped. Felix groaned. Of course it was Jane. A stunning specimen of human, she was tall, tan and curvy, with a naturally lovely face concealing a test-tube baby past. Jane originated from the same family as the famed Mukuro Rokudo of the Vongola. Completely immune to toxins, she became a talented assassin. "What do you want?" he asked wearily. She glared at him. "I want to kill you!" Ryo moaned next to him. Felix stared. Both of their veins were slowly turning green. "A fusion of death's angel and and cuttlefish toxins. It was in the bag." Felix keeled over, groaning. Jane's leg swung around. "Quit faking!" Felix got up. Jane attacked, sending a blast of whirling, chopping, smashing hands. Felix stood back, easily blocking her uncontrolled attacks. She growled. "Fight me, you condescending jerk! Why won't you fight me?" "I won't hit a woman." Felix replied. "Then stand down! Men like you don't deserve to live!" She sent a fist smashing into his unguarded stomach. She struck his head and kneed the man in the side. Felix groaned. "Still not gonna kill me? TOO BAD!" Jane ranted as her foot came slamming down on his chest.

In the hotel, Gin doubled over, wretching.

* * *

All guardians completed. Please keep submitting and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6: Family and FourEyes

Sorry the last chapter was late...

* * *

Felix wasn't dead. That wasn't right, because Jane was Korea's tae kwon do champion for five years in a row. She wasn't bad enough to miss him. He rolled over. A sword that looked like it belonged on King Arthur's table hovered above him. It was large, with a double-sided blade, a large crucifix hilt and a pair of initials carved into the blade. The sword pulled back and revealed the face of his saviour; an average looking girl with tan skin and short amber skin that matched her eyes. "Sheesh," she snickered "if you want to play, at least use a house with a good name." Felix looked at her uncomprehendingly, but Jane evidently understood. "I'm not a prostitute!"she raged. "Whatever you say, Humongo-Lips. Wow, you have creepy eyes!" the girl murmured as Jane turned on her, her eyes boring holes into the girl's chest. "I could kill you with the wave of my hand, little girl," Jane murmured "so RUN!" Jane released another blast of phermones. The agile girl leaped backwards onto the wall, performed an aerial flip and landed behind Jane. Grabbing a pair of pizza boxes, she quickly began fanning the toxins out of the alleyway. Jane glared, but every toxin she released just got blown away. Finally, Jane attacked, her hands curling into extended knuckle positions, which allowed her to strike the girl's hand, forcing her to release the sword. The girl, however, remained strangely immune to the attacks, while Jane's hands became bloodier with each strike. "Humungo-Lips. Wish I could say the same about your brain." The girl rolled her eyes. Taking one giant swing, she knocked Jane over. In a flash she was on top of Jane, tying her up.

They walked out of the alley, carrying Ryo on their shoulders and dragging the recovered chest behind them. The girl was surprisingly sturdy for a girl her size. They found the hotel, and dragged Ryo into one of the rooms Kazu had ordered. Kazu sat on the bed, cleaning his chainsaw's blade. From the bathroom came heavy sounds of wretching. Felix suddenly recalled that they hadn't slept for nearly 24 hours. They had to reach Tokyo tomorrow, so they could get the plane by the day after, Monday. The fire happened on Thursday. Then, the bribe, the Princess incident and now this had taken a full two days. Felix sighed. The four kids would have to get used to long hours of exhaustion. Sadly, as a small family, they didn't have the luxury of lots of rest. Gin moaned again and crawled out of the bathroom. Splashing cold water on Ryo's face woke him up. They were lucky Jane had a sadistic side, so she wanted to torture her victims for as long as possible. Killing them right then and there would have been a cinch. "Okay," Felix clapped his hands "it's time for introductions. Kazu and Gin are over there, and that's Ryo on the bed." All three gave small motions of acknowledgement. "Minami Rizza." the girl said cheerfully. "Where do you live?" Kazu asked ,getting up. Felix nodded. "Kazu will take you home." "No need. My dad and mom are dead, so I pretty much live anywhere. Besides, you guys are fun." Minami declared. Felix stared at her. "What? I want to come with you guys. Where are you going, anyways?" She asked, leaping onto a bed cheerfully. Felix looked at Gin. "Should we tell her?" Gin panicked. "Why are you asking me?" he whined. "Because you're the boss!" Felix glared. "Ryo and Minami are both capable and reasonable candidates. Kazu..." "Can you not talk about us like we're not in the room, Old Man?" Minami glared. Gin finally nodded. "We're trying to start a Mafia." Silence fell over the room like a heavy curtain. Gin looked around confusedly. Kazu looked nonchalant, Minami looked unsurprised and Ryo looked like he was lost in thought. "Well?" Gin asked uncertainly. "I'm in," Kazu said "because you are the leader, correct?" Gin nodded uncomfortably. Minami giggled. "It sounds fun! I'm in!" She turned to Ryo. "What about you, Four-Eyes?" He glared at her. "Me too." he muttered.

* * *

Yay! A family is starting to take shape. You can still submit if you want.


	7. Chapter 7: Guards and Giants

ARRRGGGHHHH! Fanfiction is starting to take over my life. The other day, I called my dad Felix...-_-

* * *

Gin was always really impressed by how smoothly a train can move. The way it just glided over the track. But today, the train was the last thing on his mind. He stared at the three people sitting across from him. At the furthest left, a terrifying demon that carried a chaisaw on his back (WHO DOES THAT?) and wore all black (like...a witch or something!). Black hair, black eyes, pale skin. He's like a vampire. In the middle, a weird kid with light brown hair and huge glasses that looked like he could see right through you (ugghhh...) and dressed in white button-up shirts and black pants (EVERY DAY! ?). On the far right, a crazy girl with a big sword (TOO BIG!) and the loudest voice (She shouts like a man!). All together, they literally seemed to jump out of a nightmare. And just 30 minutes ago, they all declared HIM their boss!

Gin gave a shudder and groaned. Beside him, Felix opened a single eye. The kid was stressed about this. Felix wasn't really sure why; he now had three totally capable bodyguards in his posse. Gin noticed he was awake and glared at him. Felix grinned back. "Look kid, if I tell you what's in the chest, will it make you feel better?" "No." Gin grumped. "Fine," Felix chuckled, "I suppose you'll just have to wait another 24 hours before figuring out why someone sent the world's third best assassin to kill you." Gin sat up. "Truuueeee..." he murmured, thinking. "Fine, tell me." he said, scratching his head. Felix smiled and dragged the chest out from under his seat. Very gingerly, he started clicking pieces of the complex lock into place. At last, the lock clicked together. Impatiently, Gin wrenched open the lid- and fell in. Ryo and Minami snickered while Kazu helped him up. He stared. "There's nothing there!" Minami and Kazu looked in curiously too. Ryo stuck his head into the chest and laughed. They heard a click and the bottom of the chest swung open to reveal...seven rings.

* * *

This is a really short chapter because I was in a rush. Hope it's a good cliffhanger...


	8. Chapter 8: Help and Hiding

I hope the people who submitted these are still reading...:(

* * *

Mia walks confidently down the boardwalk, nodding at strangers who stared at her. A short 12-year old in a fashionable skirt and blouse and grey rain boots... walking in front of a robot her size, carrying a giant cannon. She giggles. "Mozzarella, do you think the world will ever understand me?" Her voice is throaty, seemingly mature for a girl her age. Mozzarella, her robot, says nothing. It is a crude copy of the famed Mosca robots, designed from scraps. All the same, it is a capable and handy fighting partner. She reaches into her grey rain boots and retrieved a wrench. "I think this bolt's a little loose. I'll have to check if the re-director is still processing the scan from the VFW later..." She chuckles as a self-proclaimed "computer geek" stares at her. Such imbeciles.

Touhou Shiki loves strawberries. Her cafe is named Strawberry-House, a name that almost always makes people stare. Everything on the menu contains strawberries in some way. And if anyone complains, they could enjoy the feeling of having a poison dart stuck in their head. Even her mother is deathly terrified of her. Today, business was particularly slow, so she stands outside, cleaning the boardwalk. Suddenly, the ground below her explodes. She screams and jumps back as a cute little girl carrying a giant cannon and wearing a creepy schoolgirl outfit that belongs in some Lolicon fan's perverted fantasy runs forward and stoops to pick something up and shove it back in her cannon. Was that a wrench? Shiki was getting angry. She pulls out her darts and is promptly stopped by Yukine, her next door neighbor. Yukine is the most popular girl on the boardwalk. The shop-owners all love her because she is sweet and energetic. Yukine looks like she was 10, but she was actually 14 and she helps out at Strawberry-House. Yukine giggled. "It's okay, Shiki." Shiki glares. "Did you see what she did to me? That," she shouted, "is not 'OK'!" Yukine smiles and places one angelic hand on Shiki's shoulder. "Shiki, why don't we go inside and make another batch of strawberry bread? You'll need it tonight when the RRTWC come to have their dinner party!" Shiki looks at Yukine, looks at the girl, looks at the shop, looks at Yukine again and sighed. "Fine." Yukine giggles happily as the other spectators smile affectionately.

Mia watched, impressed as the cute little girl manages to convince the tough tomboy to give up. Those darts actually looked a bit dangerous. She walks inside.

Several hours later, Mia walks out, a wrench in her pocket, a cannon on her shoulder and a cute 14-year-old behind her. Mozzarella was nowhere to be found. Hmmmm...she is considering calling the next one...Alfredo maybe?...

* * *

Letia Talia Hiroko smiled affectionately at the little boy begging her for food. The darker sides of Manhattan always made her feel like crying and laughing at the same time. She dropped ten dollars into the boy's grubby hands. His eyes opened wide and he smiled widely, thanking her quickly before running back to his mother. She chuckled as the boy ran back to his mother, jumping up and down. She continues on down the alley, handing tens out to every beggar. In the shadows, a gorgeous, curvy woman watches her. She slips silently in the shadows, following the woman. Of course it was a woman giving generously, she thinks. Men can't be trusted.

* * *

Gin is normally patient, but Felix's paranoid behavior is driving him over the edge. Kazu watches lazily as Felix checks the dead bolt for the 5th time in the last ten minutes. Minami is sitting at the table cleaning her sword. Ryo sits at the computer, video-chatting with his sisters, who have snuck onto a computer in the library. They giggle as he makes a silly face. Gin shakes his head. Minami and Ryo and even Kazu, they all turn out to be surprisingly normal. Gin looks down at his hand. A sparkling orange crystal on a band studded with red, blue, green, yellow, indigo and purple crystals sits on his finger. Engraved in the sparkling crystal is the word ARGENTO, arranged in a circle. Minami, Ryo and Kazu wear similar rings, but Minami's is green, Ryo's is purple and Kazu's is indigo. Felix told them the rings could create dying will flames. Orange was for the sky, Minami's was lightning, Ryo's was mist and Kazu's was cloud. Gin didn't quite get it, but he understood the rings were made by a tech-prodigy and that while they were nothing compared to the three legendary rings that formed the Tri-Ni-Sette, they were extremely high quality. And very expensive.

Felix looks over at the window, checking again. Gin glares at him. "Will you stop pacing? What are you so afraid of?" Felix whirls around. "Boy, just because now you've got a little bodyguard club you naively think can protect you doesn't mean you're safe. Do you have any idea the risks we are taking right now? If anyone else were to discover that we have rings designed by Emilia Monterubbianesi, they would eliminate us. Kazu, Ryo and Minami are weaklings compared to the real Mafioso. You think Hyou and Jane were really trying? Ha! They were going easy because of their personal beliefs in underdogs and women's rights, respectively. This," he gesticulates wildly, "is nothing! You three are like pigs, hanging on a tree, waiting to be slaughtered." Gin stares. "What do we do then?..." Felix sat down. "We wait. Help will arrive."


	9. Chapter 9: Inescapable

SO SORRY! The past week has been SO busy, but the summer has finally come! Hopefully, the chapters can now be longer...

* * *

Mia checked her iPod touch. Yep, this was the hotel. She turned, looking for Yukine. "EEEEEEEEH!" Yukine tackled her and half-dragged, half-pushed her to a small stand near the hotel's driveway. An old lady smiled affectionately at Yukine and spread her hands out in a gentle gesture. On the table lay millions of small dolls with black buttons for eyes and small pursed lips. Yukine's quick red eyes instantly picked out a small white rabbit key chain wearing a traditional red kimono. She squealed again, forcing Mia to cover her ears. "PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEE?" she whined. Mia rolled her eyes and pulled out her wallet. "I suppose you can get one. For being good." The old lady stared at Mia. Never had she heard a girl with such a mature voice. Mia pulled out her wallet, found a dollar and handed it to the old lady, who bowed in thanks. Mia turned crisply on her heel and marched into the hotel, Yukine giggling and trailing her. The bellboy smiled at the two of them as they walked, one purposefully, the other whimsically. Mia glared at him and he quickly turned away.

They got on the elevator and rode it to Floor 7. Japanese capsule hotels had rooms about as big as a normal bathroom. Mia checked her iPod, looked up and walked up to the third capsule on the lowest row. "Chikage?" The capsule creaked open. A pale boy with short black hair and coal-black eyes glared through the crack. "Damn it! Won't you guys ever leave me alone? I told you, I'm not joining ANY family!" Mia's foot caught the door before it closes. "Fine. All we want is the package and your 'inheritance'." Chikage laughed humorlessly. "Take it. It's in the capsule above me." Mia rolled her eyes. "Only you would order TWO capsules." Chikage chuckled, a cold dark chuckle and tried to close his door. Yukine smiled cheerfully and scooted into the capsule before he could close it. She turned and blushed. Chikage wasn't wearing pants. Or underpants. Clearly he had been sleeping before they found him. He pulled a blanket up to his chest. Yukine quickly regained control of herself. "Hi! I'm Mia," she bounced cheerfully, "and this is my bunny, Usagi." Chikage snickered. "Whaaaat? It's cute," Mia defended, "and I got it from the nice old lady in front of the hotel." She pouted. Chikage just snickered even harder. "You named your rabbit 'Rabbit'?" up above, Mia grunted as she wrenched a giant box from the capsule. It crashed to the ground with a resounding thud. "That's my suitcase." Chikage told her. Mia nodded. Carrying a large brown box over her shoulder and dragging the suitcase behind her, she walked off. "Come on, Yukine!" she turned, smiling sweetly at the shocked Chikage. "I was reading One Piece before I came here. Turns out, reading manga CAN help you sometimes." Yukine bounded off after her. Chikage groaned, wrapped a blanket around himself and set off at a run as Mia raced away, carrying everything he owned in tow.

* * *

Letia turned around and stared into the dark corner of the street. She may have only been 26, but her eyes had seen more than anyone could ever imagine. "How long do you plan on standing there?" She pulled out a long, thin katana and got into the proper stance, ready to fight. Chela walked out calmly, her hands up and her face amused. "You're a lot smarter than I thought." "Comes with this kind of life." Letia said resentfully. Chela flicked her hand quickly, but Letia jumped out of the way quickly. Three small stiletto knives buried themselves into the ground. Letia smirked. "Girlie, you have a lot to learn." Chela glared. Her hands flick in rapid succession, but Letia, even in 4 inch heels, managed to dodge all of them. Chela growls and flicks them even faster, completely forgoing any attempt at subtlety. Letia jumped up, performed a flawless back flip in mid-air and landed right in front of Chela. Her arm came up as Chela's flawlessly manicured nails came at her face. Chela whirled, her knives glinting in the warm sunlight. The hilt of Letia's katana jammed into Chela's leg, but Chela flipped over proficiently, using the push as leverage to lift her up onto Letia's shoulders. Letia smirked and jumped backwards, crushing Chela underneath her. Letia smiled at the older woman, lifting her up and shoving her up against the wall. In a flash, she tied up Chela.

On the roof, a man in a black jacket chuckles and waves his hands quietly. 25 other men, each clad in an stiff immaculate suit and wearing bright red sunglasses. One by one, they slipped off the building and into the shadows of a nearby alley. Each pulled out a pair of large metallic gloves with knuckle-spikes. Each smiled a grim smile. And they walked out, single file, turned and rolled her eyes. "AGAIN?" she groaned. "You brought more," she smirked, "this time. Are you scared, dear Alfonso?" Alfonso glared angrily and clicked his fingers. The 25 members of the Bonmarito Honor Guard charged, fists primed. Letia's swords whirled, quickly knocking away the fists. Her spike-tipped heels buried into the arms of those who were getting too close. "You guys are such a joke," she snickered "you're pathetic. Did you know your name means 'good husband'?" Chela howled with laughter. Letia spun as the Honor Guard quickly backed off. Letia turned to Chela quietly. "Help me. I'm not at my best right now, because of our little...confrontation." Her katana made quick word of Chela's bonds and the two women made quick work of the honor guard. 20 knives and a couple hundred cuts (mostly on the Honor Guard) later, two dangerously fashionable women strode out of a small side alley and into the warm summer air.

* * *

The mall food court was unusually quiet. It could be because the huge sales in the department stores. However, most employees felt it was probably the resident of Table 4. He looked to be 21, with shoulder-length brown hair tied in a braid. He wore a white suit, with a deep red tie, white shoes, white gloves and white sunglasses. What terrified everyone was the smile. It wasn't real, anyone could see. His smile reminded most people of a demented jack-o-lantern. He looked rather like a maniac, grinning madly at everything. His name was Jinta Kurata. And he was crazy.

* * *

Gin smiled and watched as Minami tackled Kazu in the lobby. 2 weeks of living in cohabitation had made them a bit too close. And yet, somehow, he actually felt like he belonged. Normally, this feeling was reserved for his mother and father, but slowly, he found himself connecting with his family. No, not connecting. Though he still wouldn't admit it, he loved them, even in all their craziness. It was almost scary. Like fate somehow pulled them together. A family that was meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10: Enemies and Entrees

Sorry it's taking me so long to put out these super-short chapters...:(. I've been trying to decide where I'm going with this...

* * *

Chikage, Yukine and Mia watched from across the street as Letia held the door for Chela. A low growl arose from Chikage's throat and Mia placed a hand on his chest. Letia turned and noticed them and Mia groaned. "Curse her super-senses. Why is she even here? Ugh." Mia started prepping her cannon and Chikage pulled his sphere out. Across the street, Letia smirked and put a single hand to the hilt of her blade, cleverly concealed on her backpack. Chela followed her, her eyes roving the plaza they were standing in. Letia gestured with her hand, gently sending Chela back into the hotel. Mia turned to Chikage. "Take Yukine up. I'll talk to Letia." Chikage nodded curtly and began guiding the curious Yukine up the stairs. Mia turned on her boot and stood waiting. God, did that woman always have to take her time for everything?

Letia fidgeted. The worst thing about the mafia, and Mia in particular, was that one never knew what to expect. One day, she was toting shock-batons and the next she was launching giant grenades from her personalized cannons. Of course, Letia understood that it was mostly for the sake of survival; when an enemy didn't know what to expect, he couldn't train himself specifically to defeat them. Letia's hands scraped subconsciously against her thin blade, her fingers briefly wrapping around the warm, familiar hilt. Her lithe body tensed like a cat as she slowly neared her target. Mia mirrored her, tensing as well. The two of them looked at each other for a few minutes. "Good to see you again, Mia." Letia's eyes bored holes into Mia's clenched hands. Mia jammed her hands into her pockets and smiled a grim smile. "Wish I could say the same." Letia chuckled condescendingly and Mia glared angrily. "Why are you here? I though you didn't believe in Mafia," Mia wondered aloud, "unless...Felix?" Letia nodded reluctantly, her eyes half-pleading, half-defiant. "You of all people," Letia murmured, "should know why. Or have you forgotten, 'Sister Grimm'?" Letia remarked tauntingly. Mia growled angrily, her nimble fingers reaching for a grenade stashed away in some hidden compartment placed somewhere on her. Letia smirked, acknowledging the challenge and drew her sword.

Shin's hand grabbed Mia's arm in an iron grip and rolled his eyes. The last time the three of them had crossed paths, they had nearly destroyed the entire Grand Central Station. What was Felix thinking? Mia glared at him and he quickly released his grip and held his hands up. "Chill, sister." he chuckled nervously, "I was just trying to keep you from blowing up everyone in the near vicinity..." Letia snickered and Mia glared angrily. Everyone she met always made jokes about her "imprecise" fighting style. So she was a blunt killer with a bit of pyromania. Better than Chikage, who used Mist flames to hide everything about himself, or Shin, who used a guitar. A freaking guitar! She was really angry, but she figured it was time to rejoin Chikage in the lobby. The three of them turned and started toward the plaza.

In the lobby, Chikage stood and watched as the three seemingly innocent young people walked through the crowded street. He shivered to think of the power contained within the three of them alone. What was Felix trying to achieve?

* * *

Minami and Ryo sat on the bed, playing cards. Kazu was watching some cooking show with Gin. Felix watched the "drama" unfold from the window and chuckled. He reached for the remaining three rings, which lay on his dresser. Kazu's eyes followed his hands and Felix nodded amiably, trying to show him nothing was wrong. 6 knocks rang on the door, 2 confident, 1 loud, 1 controlled, 1 careless, and 1 quietly. Gin's eyes looked questioningly at Felix and the old man nodded confirmingly. Minami groaned and reached for the knob, but the door swung open. Letia stood in the doorway, holding a pin. Minami glared at her. "You're not room service." Ryo remarked amiably and Minami threw her foam cup at Letia angrily. Letia's blade glinted and the poor cup lay shredded on the ground. Minami's eyes glazed over and Kazu and Ryo tensed. Letia glared and turned to Felix. "Which one?" "The one over there, next to the scary one." Letia, Mia, Shin and Chikage cross the room, all arriving at Gin. "He looks like a baby." Letia remarked. "Go easy on him, he's just a kid." Shin chuckled. "Why him?" Chikage muttered. Mia elbowed him. Chela plopped down next to Kazu. "Hey," she purred, eyes smoldering, "I'm Chela." Kazu turned away and Chela stared. "Oooohhhhh, you're one of THOSE," she remarked, nodding. She quickly regained her calm composure. "Well, let me tell you, that whole thing in America, well, I am SO for it." she smiled sweetly, "A man should be allowed to marry a man if he wants to." everyone went silent. Mia couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing. Everyone stared, but then started laughing to. Even Kazu chuckled. Gin just stared.

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle, legs crossed. Felix had finished informing everyone about the recent occurrences. "Jane hates Felix because she thinks he discriminates against females. She's a hardcore feminist." Mia explained to a stunned Gin. He nodded, his eyes vacant. The raw power in this room was terrifying. He felt like running. And all of these people, gathered by Felix. Who was that man? Gin looked closely at the wrinkled face of the man he had come to know fairly well over the past few days. Kazu, Minami and Ryo didn't seem to care. The three of them put their rings on, sat down, and went on with life. The world had gone insane.

Felix felt the rings burning his skin. Two of them had gotten excited in the instant the others had come in. The creator of the rings had designed them to find the seven people that had powerful flames and were compatible with the boss. They had tried to explain to Felix how it worked, but complex computer science wasn't Felix's specialty. Minami, Ryo and Kazu were all chosen by the rings, in the instant that the creator set Gin as the boss. The little girl and the flirty woman were both chosen ones two. And the last one, he didn't know yet. Perhaps it-"FELIX!" Mia cried into his ear. Shin smiled cheerfully at him. Letia scowled. "Anything else?" Felix put the rings in the center of the circle resignedly. Mia smiled affectionately at them, but Letia snarled and backed away. Felix chuckled. "Good work as always, eh, Mia?" Mia nodded. "My institution prides them on perfection." she replied haughtily. Letia rolled her eyes. "Mia belongs to a black-market scientific organization. One of their members created these rings." Shin explained. Felix nodded and handed one to Chela and one to Yukine. Letia and Mia looked satisfied. "You expected this?" Felix and Shin both asked. "As soon as I entered the room, I could detect something. Power. The seven of them can be powerful if they are trained well." Mia noted. Letia agreed with this sentiment. Chela's brow furrowed. "Does this mean I hafta call him boss?" Letia nodded and Chela rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you, boss. Whooo, I can feel the girl power in here." she said sarcastically. Gin bobbed his head uncomfortably. Yukine smiled at her ring. "I'm gonna name it Squishy." Chikage snickered and she batted his head with her hand. Gin smiled at them nervously. Chela, feeling sorry, smiled and reached out to grab his hand. "I was just kidding. It's nice to meet you, Gin. Did you know your name means silver?" Gin nodded. "Silver by itself is weak, soft and tarnishes easily, but it's still precious. Do you know why?" Gin shook his head. Chela smiled. "Silver is beautiful. And it can conducts the energy of others better than any other element."


	11. Chapter 11: Movementss and Mansions

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't put one out recently. I went to a mission trip in Africa with my church and just got back. Sorry again! :(**

* * *

Gin looked around the empty room, then turned to Felix. "How much longer must we stay here?" Felix glared at him. "Look, I still have to set up living arrangements, since Princess decided to run off to...um...Kenya? In other words, we have to make the money ourselves. You already know this." Gin nodded and sighed. It was true. The eleven current members of the so-called "family" Felix was forming all had jobs now, which was why only Gin, who worked a night job, and Felix, who seemed to work from the hotel room, were home. Kazu and Chikage worked at a small sushi restaurant down the street. Mia, obviously, worked for the mysterious organization thingy, while Shin played guitar and performed on the streets with Minami and Ryo, who played the triangle and the whistle. Gin himself was doing a janitorial job in a large club (he told the owner he was 23). Chela, Letia and Felix never told anyone what they did. Ironically, they turned out to be the biggest earners in the group.

* * *

Shin walked in, his scruffy blue hair falling over a pair of piercing green eyes. His fedora lay discarded on the bed and he retrieved it before sitting down on the leather couch as Felix wandered into one of the bedrooms. Gin had to admit, the spacious condo was an improvement. Kazu's surprising cooking skills were put to work in the kitchen, whose marble counters separated it from the cozy living room. 3 bedrooms branched off the hallway leaving the living room, which led to the bathroom. Everything was clean and very comfortable, but still cramped, especially with the other ten...unique personalities Gin had to share the condo with doing crazy things all the time. Chela walked in and brought Gin out of his contemplative reverie. "'Sup, Shinny?" Chela teased. Shin launched an empty cup at her, but Chela just ducked and let it fly by. Moments later, Chikage and Letia entered, arguing about something. "No, I'm telling you, you're wrong!" Letia's hands flew all over the place as she desperate gestured in an attempt to explain. Chikage's orb swirled around his hand. Gin had discovered that the fascinating orb could literally turn into any shape. Right now, it appeared to be a cross between a strawberry and a cow. Chela snickered, turned and crashed into Mia, who darted in with a handful of shopping bags, her new robot Alfredo trailing behind her. Chela fell to the ground, banging her head against Chikage's shins. He jumped back and knocked over Kazu , who had just walked in. Ryo trotted in behind them as Mia sat down on the couch. "Hi!" she called. He nodded and went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and promptly spilled it as Alfredo zoomed by. Chela moaned and went to get a towel while Ryo complained. "It's her robot, Parmesan or whatever. Honestly, can't it make some noise. I get scared every time." Minami appeared in the doorway. "Quit whining," Letia glared, "and help clean up!" Yukine bobbed in, ear buds stuck her ears. She headed for the kitchen as well. "Watch out!" Minami cried and hurried forward as Yukine slipped in the water and tripped Chela. Chela's towel landed on Shin's head, who, thinking Chela threw it, jumped up. His long legs caught the table and launched a pencil, which smacked Minami. Minami whirled, her arms smacking into a lovely glass vase. Letia's reflexes kicked in and she dove, taking Chikage down with her. Chikage's orb flew out of his hand and buried itself in the wall. Mia got off the couch and attempted to pull it out. It finally came free, but the momentum sent it flying down the hall, where it nearly hit Felix as he left the bedroom. "Felix turned and stared at the battered group. "I think we're gonna need a new house..." he said weakly.

* * *

Gin and Kazu stared out the window of the limo. Yukine and Shin were raiding the snack bar while Mia and Chela did Letia's hair. Chikage was showing Minami and Ryo how to play a card game. Felix sat quietly and watched everyone. Suddenly, the limo stopped. Gin looked outside, but all he saw was forest. "Sir?" the driver turned to Felix. Felix got out and a few seconds later, the car began to move once more. It rounded the driveway and a giant house came into view. Gin's jaw dropped. The house was at least 5 times bigger than his old house. Everyone hopped out and Felix stepped out of the house and opened the doors. Wordlessly, everyone entered the house. It was a "traditional style" Japanese home with a few small renovations. Immediately after the doors came the genkan, where everyone took off their shoes. "Rooms" were separated by sliding paper doors, which one could easily lock or remove if necessary. Small wooden hallways allowed movement around the house without needing to intrude into other rooms. However, unlike normal homes, it had 3 stories and a three-story basements. There was a highly modern kitchen, eating area and bathroom on floor two. Gin started for Floor 3, but Minami came down and explained that it was another 7 bedrooms. "I found the basements!" Shin called. Everyone hurried down. Shin stood in front of a small elevator in the hall. Everyone crowded into the elevator and Shin pushed the button. The door opened and Mia squealed. Floor Sub-1 was a high quality laboratory, filled with microscopes, filters and beakers of unknown liquids. After a while, Yukine got bored and asked to keep moving. Everyone crowded in and headed down to the next floor. It opened to a bright white hallway, with 8 doors opening on either side. Windows revealed the insides of the room, which were filled with all sorts of training equipment. Letia walked into one. The lights came on and a woman's voice said "Please draw your sword.". Suddenly, hatches in the wall came down and dummies began flying out. Letia whirled and sliced, cutting dummy perfectly in half. Shin and Yukine clapped. Gin looked on in terror. The hallway also contained target practices, agility courses and strength training rooms. Once again, everyone crowded into the elevator and Shin pushed the button. The ride down took a full seven minutes, but at last, the door opened. Everyone's jaw dropped.

* * *

Jinta walked down the street, grinning madly at the other casual walkers. His reflective white sunglasses glowed in the sunlight. Sushi would be good

right now, he decided. His hands instinctively went into his pockets...and found nothing. He groaned and turned around. He was wasting good time going

back home. In the alley, a girl watched quietly, her hands stroking the stolen wallet.

* * *

**Just in case anyone was wondering, the layout of the house IS fairly similar to the traditional Japanese home. Japanese homes don't have many walls. Instead, paper sliding doors help separate the house. The great part about this is that it gives the home a lot of versatility; you can take away a wall, add a wall, or just make the whole house one big room. **

**P.S. My computer did some funky thing with the save, so it looks kinda weird...:(**


	12. Chapter 12: School and Stalkers

**Gosh, it's been like forever...**

* * *

The room wasgigantic. White. And completely empty. "It's nearly eight stories tall" Mia said in awe. "That's not all." Felix's voice resonated throughout the room. Every one jumped. The door behind them closed as another door opened, revealing a small control room, protected by thick glass. "The room has the ability to simulate most any room, through a combination of inventions taken from the files of national security and intelligence agencies from around the world. Dodge." Unseen tiles around the room slid aside to reveal a several automatic machine guns. The room was suddenly filled with bullets. The older mafioso snapped into action, dragging the inexperienced kids around, avoiding the lethal pellets spraying all over the room. "Jump." The guns retracted and infrared lasers began scanning the room. Gin's arm nearly came off being dragged by Letia, as she nimbly leaped to avoid being seen. "Find the bomb." The ceiling opened to reveal some kind of scanner. Suddenly, they were in a sandstorm. Everyone frantically stumbled around, trying to find the so-called bomb. After 15-16 minutes of searching, Kazu managed to find the canister. The sand let up, to reveal a giant hologram of Felix's beaming face. "It took all of my bank account to get this. Otherwise, we would have been here a lot earlier. The room has a lot more than just this. We can, by piggybacking onto geographical satellites, simulate the exact exterior of any location. But that's quite enough of that. We need to talk about school..."

* * *

Kazu leaned against the board. Minami sat crouched on the teacher's desk. Ryo was reading. Yukine was eating. Mia was sleeping, and Gin was fidgeting nervously with his fingers. Shin slumped against the trashcan, fake strumming and quietly humming a song to Chela, who was doing her nails. All in all, they were probably the oddest group of new students anyone had ever seen. Uniformly, they slouched to their desks and sat down. They clearly didn't want to be here.

The new strangers stepped into the lunchroom. AS usual everyone stared. In 10 days, they had become the most popular kids in school. Or, at least the most talked about. "I heard that tall chick with the Russian name got held back for sleeping with all her teachers. "No way! Kimi told Kazu is actually a secret agent for the CIA." "She's lying. Kazu's the smartest one there. He's just hiding from the Yakuza." "Well, _I_ heard Gin's the leader." "The wimp" "Hahaha. Mino told Kai that she saw Kazu holding the door for Gin." "That doesn't mean anything." "Whatever."

"Uggghhhhh...another day with retards." Mia moaned as she stumped into the house, her fingers twitching. "I need to get to the lab." Letia bustled out of the kitchen, carrying a batch of cupcakes. "Teh. It's not our fault. " Mia glared. "Just 'cause you don't even exist on record doesn't mean you have to rub it in." Letia laughed. As Mia headed downstairs and Kazu wandered into the kiitchen, everyone else headed to the sitting room to do homework.

* * *

A short red-haired teen sat on an adjacent building, quietly watching the family from a scope. He smirked. They were weak. Everyone knew that people who followed such routine patterns every day were completely useless.


	13. Chapter 13: Improvement and Incoming!

**Guess who's the world's most worst fanfic updater? MEEEEE…not. Sorry I haven't updated for , what, two months? School is murdering me!**

Gin landed heavily on the white floor, panting. Kazu and Minami landed neatly next to him, their matching smirks evident from their voices. "Geez, what a lame boss."

Gin moaned and rolled over to glare at them. The recent training had been primarily to help them move better, but out of everyone there, he was the only one struggling.

A bright blue cup of ramen magically appeared before his eyes, followed by a pair of deep red eyes, which blinked curiously back at him.

"Shin-chan, why is Gin-chan on the flooooor?"

Shin laughed easily. "He's tired, Yukine. Besides, I think it's almost dinner. Don't you want to go get your ramen before the ramen-demons steal it all?"

Yukine hurried worriedly up the stairs. Chela looked curiously up after her.

"Is it really all right for her to eat that much ramen?"

"It's all right. I think the new kind Letia got her was healthy or something."

"It's the 'or something' that worries me." Gin mumbled and everyone laughed.

After a bit of easy banter, most everyone else headed upstairs as well. Only Gin remained. He lay on the cool floor and wondered. He had seen the mentors in action, albeit momentarily, and at the rate they were progressing, it would take years to reach that level.

"Will we ever get strong enough?" He wondered.

"Yes." Felix's relaxed voice radiated throughout the room. "This is only preliminary training."

Gin turned to him and glared. "Great. Thanks for the heads up."

Felix laughed coolly. "Don't worry. Normally, it would take you years to achieve that kind of strength. But we chose you for specific reasons." Saying this, he turned and left the room.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the dinner table. Letia hurried in, steaming plates of store-bought dim sum balanced on her head and hands.

Yukine was performing her demon-scaring ritual with Minami, who was swinging her hands enthusiastically.

Kazu ducked beneath her hands and slammed into Mia, who was carrying a pile of glasses. "AHHHHHH!" Mia shouted, toppling backwards. Letia and Shin dived.

SHATTER! Millions of shards of glass scattered across the ground. Shin had dived out of a window in an attempt to stop the glass from shattering.

Letia held the glasses and carefully set down Yukine, who she had somehow picked up in the dive.

"Heads up!" Chikage hurried in, flipping himself over Letia's shoulder and landing on the table. His orb, which today looked to be a pancake, was carrying a platter of sandwhiches.

Letia slapped Chikage's knee and he fell off the table. "NO STANDING!" Letia screeched as Felix entered, covering his ears.

A knife whizzed by his nose. Ryo ducked just in time and turned to scream at Letia, who was chastising Chikage. Yukine and Minami were doing some kind of hold-your-nose-and-hop-on-one-foot dance. Shin was setting the cups while Kazu ducked under Mia's outstretched arm, balancing plates precariously on his arm.

Gin walked in. A month ago, he would have whimpered and hid. Now, however, he simply held up a hand and caught the flying plate, which he set on the table as he headed to the utensil cabinet. He easily leaped over Yukine as she dived down to the ground.

Felix watched as Gin passed by. Though they barely noticed, the entire guard had improved over the past month. But for some reason, he felt danger, deep in his bones.

* * *

The entire house was asleep. Mia's lights were still on, but her research told her that Mia was afraid of the dark. So unprofessional! She swept her long silver braid behind her. Her fitted suit moved as easily as a normal catsuit. She looked down. Saville row was a good idea.

Her fingers danced across her katana as she relished the pre-attack thrill that she always got.

She stuck two Pixie Stix in her mouth and ran toward the house.

"Incoming."


End file.
